Portable electronic devices, including at least cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, laptop computers, phablets (phone/tablets), gaming devices, global positioning satellite (GPS) receivers, and multimedia players (such as iPods, mp3 players, video players, and the like) typically operate using one or more batteries. In many cases, these batteries are rechargeable. These types of devices are often used in mobile or remote fashions and battery life can often be an issue. In addition, over time, increased processing power and new features included in electronic devices often cause battery power to be consumed at an even higher rate than earlier devices. Consequently, battery life and access to a power source for recharging the batteries often become issues when using these types of devices. It is expected that the demands placed on battery operated devices will continue to grow.
Manufacturers have developed portable power sources (e.g., portable batteries and battery packs) that can be transported for convenient access when needed to power or recharge electronic devices. However, conventional portable power sources are lacking in certain features which can make their use more convenient, effective, and/or efficient. Conventional cable interfaces to battery packs may be inconvenient in some circumstances for reasons such as: a need to remember carry the cable along with the battery pack, the inconvenience of storing the cable and keeping it untangled and/or the need to attach the cable to both devices when charging of the battery pack or the electronic device is desired. However, in other circumstances cable connections still provide certain benefits and improved cables and cable connection methods for battery packs are needed.